


Nuit

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, redeemed widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Nights are the hardest.





	Nuit

Nights are the hardest, because the memories have no reason to not come for you.

You can feel the electricity coursing through your skin.

You can hear the voices discussing quietly how you’re handling the reconditioning.

You can hear your own voice, screaming bloody murder, begging for mercy, for help.

You can see your husband’s blood covering your nightgown and your arms up to your elbows.

You can see your victims’ faces flash before your eyes.

Then you wake up, shaking like a leaf, to find Lena asleep beside you.

You sigh, and go back to sleep.

It’ll repeat tomorrow.


End file.
